The Cursed Gene
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: Teddy Lupin may not be a werewolf, but he carries the cursed gene, bringing it into the next generation.


This round was all about potions. Mine was the Wolfsbane Potion.

Our team didn't get the prompts in on time, so I won't need to list them here.

Enjoy reading :)

* * *

 **The Cursed Gene**

Teddy Lupin could remember the pounding of his heart only too well. The happiness that was filling him, warming him up so completely, it was difficult to feel anything else. But then there was the nervousness. Would he be good at what he would be supposed to be good at? He didn't know. He would never know until he tried. And then there was the fear. The breath-taking strong fear that ate everything inside him. What happened if his new-born yon would carry the curse of the Lupin family? What would he do if his child would carry the werewolf gene?

The electric blue haired young man's knee twitched nervously as he looked down the corridor. Uncle Harry was nowhere to be seen. He sighed as his hands ran through his thick hair, grabbing at its roots and pulled. He knew it was four in the freaking morning when he had sent the rightfully annoyed owl to his Godfather in hopes of some moral support and he _knew_ it was now only half an hour later, but he was nervous and he couldn't think straight, let alone stop his nervous habits.

Hurried footsteps made him jump just as a scream could be heard from the other side of the door. Teddy gulped and stared at his rumbled looking Godfather.

"It'll be alright, Teds," he whispered, trying to catch his breath.

Teddy nodded shakily and turned towards the door, wincing as another scream made his inside twist in pain.

"I can't handle this!" His pained groan was nearly swallowed by the agonizing screams that came through the metal door they were standing at. Teddy had his fist balled up and pressed against the metal, fighting an intense fight with himself to not open the door and run inside. Because that would be the worst thing he could do at the moment.

A soft whimpering, followed by an even louder scream was all he could take. His knees gave out and he hit the ground hard. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he started trembling all over. His Godfather knelt behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you told me it'd get better with the potion," Teddy put a trembling hand over his face as he tried to drown his son's screams out.

"It takes time."

The young father turned around and looked at his Godfather. Harry was sitting on the stone floor next to him, a haunted look in his eyes as he listened to his grandson's suffering, knowing he couldn't do anything to lessen the pain.

The Wolfbane potion was an invention of wizardkind to help those who suffered from the werewolf curse. Every month those unfortunate souls would go through a painful transformation in order to mould their body into one of a wolf. Since the early versions of the potion, it had been further developed to not only calm transformed werewolves and let them keep their own thoughts, but help them through the painful transformation with numbing each and every nerve. It needed to be massaged into the skin, as well as drunken, in order to fully work.

They had done both. Multiple times.

The sound of loud cracking came through the door, followed by soft whimpers that didn't sound human anymore. Quiet rustling sounds followed - big paws on stone.

Teddy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to suppress his tears. He didn't want his son seeing him like that.

"Come on," Harry pulled him to his feet and into a warm, fatherly hug. Burying his face in his Godfather's shoulder, he listened to his soft breathing, letting it calm him down. Growing up without a father or mother left him craving for parental contact. Harry had done everything in his power to fill the gab in his heart, even though, for as long as Teddy could remember, he had been so young. It had taken him a few years to understand that he was his Godfather and not his older brother.

Ruffling his hair lovingly, Harry let go of his Godson and smiled at him sadly. The pride that shined in his eyes gave him the strength to nod and turn towards the metal door, wave his wand over it and not wince as it swung open.

Teddy swallowed. There in the corner of the basement room lay a wolf. It had longer legs and arms than any normal wolf. His snout was bigger, showing off its big, sharp teeth. A soft whimper escaped the creature as it lifted its head and saw the two men stand in the doorway - the younger one was staring, the older one was watching the other.

The wolf bared its teeth. That human had his back towards him. He let his guard down. A low grumble build up in his chest as the wolf saw its chance to attack. The men didn't seem to notice. They were distracted.

The wolf's upper lip lifted and showed razor sharp teeth as he slowly got to its feet, using his whole height to frighten his prey into immobility.

But just as the wolf lifted its foreleg off the ground, it halted. Its eyebrows wiggled, struggling to form a human frown. Its tongue lashed out, wetting its lips and teeth. The creature huffed.

Teddy stared at his son. He was standing in the corner, one leg hovering in the air, his head cocked to the right. He was watching them intently, as if he didn't know who they were or why they were there. A quiet sound escaped his son's throat, a mix between a whimper and a huff, and the now brown haired wizard watched frozen as the huge wolf set its foot on the ground, lifted another and slowly trudged to him and Harry, who had his hand on his shoulder, supporting him and giving him strength.

The wolf sniffed, huffed and blinked up at the shocked young man, who stared right back into his son's beautiful, blue eyes.

Tears of relief shot into Teddy's eyes again as the wolf - no - his son cocked his head to the side again, stood on his hind legs and licked right over his stunned father's whole face.

There was a moment of silence. Then Harry started laughing loudly, taking Teddy right along. The wolf made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snicker and sat down in front of them, letting them pet and massage him, closing his eyes and humming contently as their hands ran through his light brown fur.

Teddy grinned as the huge wolf raised his head, looked him straight in the eye and winked.

This wasn't some kind of creature, Teddy told himself proudly as he rubbed the wolf's chest and ears. This was his son.

* * *

I'm not really happy with this story because I didn't have the time to really work on it. I'm sorry. I just wanted to upload it to save my team from losing any points. I hope I'm not too late...

Anyway, please tell me what you think! I love reading and answering your comments!

 **Word Count: 1135**

See ya!


End file.
